Booze, Sex and Lamps
by Evil Beware We Have Smut
Summary: "Did we …?" ... "Have sex?" Blaine murmured, not making eye contact with Kurt, "No, you just had a naked gay sleepover in my bed."  reupload


Booze, Sex and Lamps  
**(re upload)**

The two boys fumbled into the dormitory, their mouths attacking each other's viciously. They giggled as they ran into the other's room, closing the door, forgetting to be quiet. They kicked off their shoes, and ripped off each other's Dalton uniform jackets, as they continued to explore each other's bodies, finding new things they didn't ever think about before. The way their mouths tasted on each other's, the feeling they got when they kissed, the growing buldges in their pants.

"You wanna?" whispered one boy, panting from the intensity of the moment.

"We're _gonna_," said the other, pulling them both onto the bed, one falling on top of the other.

Shirt off, they began to feel each other's chests, they had seen each other shirtless before, they have been to the pool down below, but now, in this whole new scenario, it seemed to be different. So the older boy began to kiss the younger boy's chest softly, then harder.

Pants off, complete with underwear and socks, each boy stared lovingly at the other's cock, this whole thing seemed too good to be true. Each of them being virgins, each of them loving each other more than life itself, they _needed _each other, so why not make it official? It's not like they could get pregnant.

Sucking, licking, they started to feel each other, _everywhere_, mouth, hands, legs, and arms. Panting as they kept running out of air, only parting for a second so they could breath, then bringing their lips back together. Moaning as the other hit a spot that felt oh-so-good on his body. Touching, the finger's feeling each other's bodies, pure bliss coming from the sounds of their mouths. Mumbling words like, "You're perfect" "You're my everything" "Right there, God, right there!" Loving. That was the word that summed up everything that happened that night.

Too bad they were intoxicated.

-:-

Kurt woke up in a familiar room. His head was killing him. The thing that was weird about this room is that even though it was familiar it wasn't _his _dorm room … it was … someone else's. It smelt familiar, like cinnamon and Red Vines. The only person Kurt knew who actually _liked _Red Vines was Blaine.

His eyes shot open. He was here all right, in Blaine's bed. Kurt's heart started to pound, and he felt a breeze. And realized he was shirtless … and pant-less … shirtless and pant-less … in Blaine's bed. Oh shit. He bolted upwards to see Blaine staring at him – in a robe – with a sad confused look on his face.

"Did we …?" Kurt trailed off, not being able to say the word "sex". He couldn't say it. Damn it … he was only sixteen … what was his Dad going to say?

"Have sex?" Blaine murmured, not making eye contact with Kurt, "No, you just had a naked gay sleepover in my bed … how could you forget the hair braiding, and the finger nail painting, and how Taylor Launter has 'oh-so-sexy' abs?" he finished sarcastically.

"You're _hilarious_," Kurt snapped, glaring at Blaine. The two made eye contact, but it quickly faltered, as they remembered the situation they were in. Kurt awkwardly leaned over and picked up his underwear, which he recognized from the ground. Oh god … the ground.

Kurt slipped on the underwear, but stayed under the covers, holding his head. It was throbbing. The world was spinning, "What the hell happened?" he whispered.

"Well … it's _kind of _obvious what _happened_ Kurt," Blaine said slowly.

"Blaine!" cried Kurt, then he groaned and held his head, as it pounded, "I know it's _obvious _what happened, I mean _how _did all of this happen?" he hissed.

Blaine sighed, "The poetry reading we went to, someone must have spiked the drinks … we got drunk, which probably explains the excruciating headache you must have," Blaine handed Kurt a glass of water with an Advil, Kurt took it willingly. "_Apparently_ we like to have … _fun_ when we get drunk. And thought it would be fun to take that fun to the bed, for even more fun."

Kurt grimaced, not sure what to think about it, he had thought about feeling that way to Blaine, but he only thought about it as a crush, not a full blown need to get into his pants, "Are you a virgin?"

"Not anymore."

Kurt groaned and fell back onto the bed. He had just had _sex _with his potential love interest, and Blaine didn't seem that happy about it. What if he thought it was just a mistake. He closed his eyes, and tried to think back to the night before, he remembered going to the poetry reading with Blaine, and going to get some punch, but after that, it was a huge blur, when he thought hard about it, he couldn't remember the sex, only as if he was watching it on a TV, he couldn't remember any of the feelings he had had during. Which didn't help his situation at all.

"Do you remember it?" Kurt asked Blaine, he wanted to see if maybe he would mention something about liking it … or finding it enjoyable. But by the tone of his voice, Kurt could see that Blaine still wasn't sure what he felt, just like Kurt.

"Not really …" Blaine whispered, "Vaguely … there was … a lot of licking."

Kurt refused the motion to gag; he could hardly picture himself _tonguing _it with a boy, nonetheless licking his was wondering what that taste in his mouth was. Now he knew what it was: Blaine penis.

"I hope we didn't make too much noise," Kurt said.

Just then the door flew open, revealing Wes and David in their pyjamas, "Too much _noise_?" David scoffed, "Noisy is an understatement for what _you two _sounded like last night.

Wes laughed, "'Oh Kurt! Yes! Right there! Right _there_!'" Wes said trying to mimic Blaine's tone of voice.

Blaine's face grew a bright shade of red, "Okay I think it's time for you two go _get out of my room_."

"What? Time for round two?" David said with a smirk.

"David!" cried Blaine.

Kurt was completely shocked about everything going on around him. He was no longer a virgin, Blaine apparently _liked _the sex, and Wes and David apparently heard the _entire fucking thing_. Oh joy, could this day get any better?

"Kurt and Blaine, sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" sang Wes and David.

"Get _out_!" yelled Blaine grabbing his lamp from off his desk and throwing it at Wes and David's head, Wes caught it and glared at Blaine.

"That's a danger hazard," he said, waving his finger at Blaine, who just rolled his eyes and ushered the two straight boys out of his room. He groaned and banged his head on the wall.

"What's going on in there?" David called.

Blaine turned around to snap back at David, but Kurt beat him to it, "Shut the fuck up David!"

The two boys heard Wes and David murmur quietly to each other in shock, since Kurt was never one to swear violently like that. Blaine himself was shocked at Kurt's use of language, but when he turned around to question Kurt about it, he just found Kurt sitting on the floor in his blue boxer shorts. So Blaine walked over and sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, leaning against the back of his bed frame, the sheets were all messed up, except for the one that had kept them covered when they slept together at night.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. _Slept together_. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it, since he couldn't exactly remember it clearly right now. But he _did _remember there was a lot of licking, licking each other's chests, neck and – err – dick. He looked at Kurt and wondered what he thought about it. Did he enjoy it? Was he worried about it? Blaine knew it would be much simpler to just _ask _Kurt these questions, but Blaine wasn't sure if that was exactly a good idea right now.

"I want to put my uniform back on," Kurt said, "But I'm not sure which one is mine."

Blaine hopped down from the bed, and picked up the white t-shirt and smelt it, shaking his head he threw it onto his bed, then he picked up the other shirt, and smelt that one, he nodded and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt stared at Blaine, "What the hell?"

Blaine blushed slightly, "You smell like roses … that one smells like roses."

Kurt blushed as he watched Blaine pick up the rest of the clothing and handing him the ones that smelt like, "roses" and the ones that didn't he threw on his bed. When he was done, Kurt put on the uniform and said that he was going to go back to his room now.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hard, "Wait … a-aren't we going to talk about this?" he questioned, "I mean … you can't just ignore what happened. We … we had _sex_. If you walk out that door we could both loose the need to talk about this, and we would just go on with our lives, thinking that it was a mistake just because we were both too drunk to remember anything about it."

**"You're perfect. You're my everything."**

"Let me … try something," Kurt said breathlessly walking towards Blaine, whose heart stopped beating for a second as Kurt walked forwards, taking Blaine's face in his, and pressing their lips together. It was like someone set fire to oil, immediately at the touch Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and pulled him impossibly closer to him, their hips digging together, their tongues rolling around their mouths.

They parted, gasping for air holding each other tight. They made eye contact, and Blaine smiled, when Blaine smiled, Kurt smiled, and they looked at each other for a moment before bringing their lips back together, pushing each other back onto the bed, Kurt lying on top of Blaine. He felt the heat between them, and wondered if this was how it was last night.

Blaine started tugging at Kurt's shirt, but Kurt smiled against his lips and rolled off of Blaine, both lying beside each other on the bed, panting for air.

"We … we've had sex once," Blaine said, "It's not like we can't do it again."

Kurt laughed and hit Blaine in the shoulder, "Maybe another kind."

Then the door opened again, and Wes appeared smirking at the door.

"What do you want, Wes?" snapped Blaine.

"Dude, calm down, I'm just returning the lamp you threw at my fucking head." Wes said, putting the lamp down on Blaine's desk, then walking out the door, but turning to Kurt, "But _seriously_ Kurt, if you don't come out of here soon, I'm going to start thinking you're doing it for money."

The door closed again and Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who just stared back at him.

"Yeah, I think it's time for me to go take a shower," Kurt said standing up, "You're going to watch me walk out?" he said in a seductive voice.

"Duh," Blaine said with a smile.

"I'll add a little jaunt to it for you," Kurt said smiling and walking out. Of the door, leaving a stunned Blaine.

Yeah, he was so totally doing him again tonight.


End file.
